Drinkin' Me Lonely
by lovethebroken
Summary: Songfic to Chris Young's 'Drinkin' me Lonely.' HCsorta


Disclaimer: I don't own House MD nor do I own Fox or any other thing affiliated with those. Nothing...nada...zilch...I think you get the picture.

It's my first try with this idea….it may seem odd, but I got an idea of 'writing' a music video instead of making one. So…it kinda has Chris Young in it too and his band…so yea. Bare with me people. Please :)

Song Used:

Drinkin' Me Lonely" by Chris Young (Chris Young/Larry Wayne Clark) (By the Way...don't own that either.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I'm pushin' you away_

_Each time I pull up that ol' barstool_

_Drownin' you in every drop I drink_

He had found himself here many times. At a bar, alone, thinking of her. Not Stacy, but Allison Cameron. Doctor Allison Cameron, one of his little ducklings. He looked at her like a puzzle. She confused him. She wanted to like him, maybe even love him. He turned her away.

_Tellin' you to go to hell_

_But I'm talkin' to myself_

He took another shot of whiskey that burned as it rolled down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as he shoved it away. The song that the man was singing on stage was beginning to settle in his gut. It was that or the whiskey, but he tended to hold his liquor better than sappy songs about loss and love. He had heard this song briefly on the radio as he had skimmed thru at his home. Chris Young, he recalled. He sighed to himself, "Better in person," he snarled as the song continued.

_'Cause you're not around to hear what I think_

_I'm tryin' to teach my heart to hate you_

_But it ain't workin' right_

He found out a few weeks ago that she was dating a guy an ER Doctor from Saint Christopher. House did some checking and he's mister perfecto. He looked down at the shot glasses he had lined up. Two more. With every shot he threw back, he felt his anger grow deeper not subside. House turned slightly and watched the band and Young play their last song of the night.

_Now the truth is I'm only_

_Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

House took the shot and sat it back down on the bar with a thud. He watched him strum the guitar easily as if he had down it a million time. He wished life was that easy. Not his. No, the Lord above wouldn't allow it. House, at times, felt God had a vendetta on him. His leg, then Stacy, then Cameron, then his Vicoden, and now he had to admit the obvious, a drinking problem.

_And Lord, it's more than just thirsty_

_That I'm feelin' inside_

He threw down his last shot as he waved down the bartender. He held up five fingers and the old man, probably the same age as himself, nodded solemnly.

_'Cause these tears I've been cryin'_

_Have left me bone dry_

He shook his head before his first once again. He hadn't been crying. Maybe not on the outside he told himself. He squinted his eyes trying to remember the last he had. Nothing. He found himself tapping on the wood of the bar along with the song.

_I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy_

_But the truth is I'm only_

_Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

Shot number two gone and three shortly followed. He looked at his watch. He had fifteen minutes before the place closed down in order to get drunk.

_You said I'd have to choose_

_Between your love and this ol' bar-room_

_I just laughed, but I guess you knew best_

He smirked sarcastically. If he had a theme song this would be his. Maybe he should buy Young's CD. It would be a perfect drinking song.

_Who cares who's right or wrong tonight_

_My better half is gone_

He rubbed his ice blue eyes. Cameron has gorgeous eyes, pretty hair, a brain, and… He paused shot in hand. He missed her. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at the clear shot glass at the liquid calling his name.

_And this whiskey's layin' claim_

_To all that's left_

He swallowed the shot and held up three fingers this time. The old man was beginning to get annoyed at House's tolerance to alcohol. This was the last shot and then three more he told himself.

_So I'll just order up another_

_And pretend I'm alright_

_When the truth is I'm only_

_Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

"She's better off without you..," he mumbled quietly to himself. He was trying to convince himself. He wasn't sure if he could take care of her or not. Mr. Perfecto obviously could. Wilson disagreed. Maybe he did too.

_And Lord, it's more than just thirsty_

_That I'm feelin' inside_

_'Cause these tears I've been cryin'_

Another shot and then a deep, deep sigh.

_Have left me bone dry_

_I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy_

_But the truth is I'm only_

_Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

Another shot. House shut his eyes tight. He could feel the whiskey kicking in and it was beginning to kick his butt, he thought. He had one more. He opened his eyes and starred at it sadly. This is what his life had come down to.

_So I'll just order up another_

_And pretend I'm alright_

_When the truth is I'm only_

_Drinkin' me lonely tonight_

House swallowed dryly as the song ended. There was still almost twelve minutes before the bar closed. He felt himself tense as the young man who was singing the song walked up next to him, "Hey Tim, can I get a water?"

House glanced up at him and Chris happened to glance over. His eyes fell to the shot glasses, the empty shot glasses. House looked back down at his one shot glass.

"There ya go, Chris. Hey, good job tonight son."

"Thanks Tim," Chris gave a satisfied tired smile as he took the water and walked toward the exit. His tour bus called his name. Chris opened the door and almost walked into a young woman, " Oh, excuse me ma'am.."

She gave a small smile and nod. He walked past toward the bus, but turned his head slightly. He stopped. She was watching the old man at the bar thru the window. He glanced back at the man who was now drinking a bottle of water. He smiled and turned slowly walking toward his bus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks ya'll let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, and review it! -Andrea


End file.
